The Destruction of an American Flag
by Ocha Hagar
Summary: Smutt! Fisting and twincest, Enjoy this Roleplay! #Russiaisawhore
1. Chapter 1

Ok… I guess this needs a bit of explaining. Lets start with this as a three way collaboration between me mighty penguin and Rgarbett. There will be more chapters. Also to my readers in "Where the maple leafs are" I'm still working on it but have gotten into a writersblock. Forgive me. This rp starts with a party on South koreas "Party boat" well a storm happens and the boat tips making a lamp hit Matthew over the head. Everyone is human in this rp. Matthew is in Italic.

The Russian leaned down next to him a leaned his slightly larger nose into the others cheek. "You're okay."

_Matthew blinked back into awareness, "Ivan." he sighed happily. His hands knotted in Ivan's shirt._

He brought a hand up to slightly run over Matthew's bangs. "Shhh."

_"My head hurts..."_

The Russian looked up at him. "What can I do for you?" He asked worried.

_"I don't know... help me sleep? or take me home?" Matthew was having trouble concentrating._

"I can do that," he said starting to stand up." I can take you to your home." He went to help the other stand up.

_Matthew stood with Ivan's help. Going home hadn't sounded good 15 minutes ago, but now it sounded like that best idea he had ever had._

Thank goodness the small nap he took on Berwald's lap had made him more sober. He let the other man lean in him as he made their way out of there. "I got you," he muttered.

_Matthew felt comforted by Ivan arm around his waist. "Do you know where I live?"_

"No..." Ivan said opening the front door and helping him out. "But I'm sure we can make it there somehow."

_"Yeah." As soon as they were off of the boat Matthew felt so much better. "I'm starting to feel a little bit better."_

"Your car or my bike?" He asked looking between them."I can petal fast."

_Rejecting the car, he said "Bike, so we don't kill ourselves."_

Ivan hummed and lifted him up bridal style. He set him in the bikes basket and got on the bike. "It that alright?" He asked.

_Matthew covered his face and fell into a fit of giggles. "Its fine." He said._

The Russian started riding off. "The breeze feels good," he said.

_The Canadian had closed his eyes, "Yes its wonderful. I live at *random address*"_

TIMESKIP

_Matthew pointed, "That one! The blue one." When the bike came to a stop, Matthew tried to exit the little basket on his own. resulting in him falling slightly to his hands and knees._

Ivan gasped and threw the bike away." Mattvey," he said grabbing his arm and pulling him up." Shhh the ground is not where we want to go. We want to be inside."

_Matthew giggled "You're right the floor isn't the best," he pulled out his keys, "Come, I have a nice bed calling our names." he started to pull Ivan up to his house._

"Bed's are good," he said open the door while pulling the man in with the other arm. "Which hallway?"

_"I get half the house, that door there is mine." Matthew said pulling out his keys he opened it and pulled Russia inside stumbling in the hall over nothing._

Ivan grabbed him pulling so he wouldn't hit his face in the floor "Woah there," he said dragging him backwards. "Here we go."

_"And here I was doing so well, eh?" he murmured_

"I am just the best walker it seems," he joked kicking open a door. "Does your bed have the American Flag everywhere."

_"No. That's Alfred's I let him have the guest room." Matthew was still pissed at Alfred for completely ignoring him during the party so he said, "But we should have..." shut up! he thought quickly._

"We should what?" He slurred back holding the man tighter." Your smell so good..."

_Laughing, he whispered "I just thought, it would be funny to have sex on his bed."_

The Russian stopped before he busted out laughing. "You wanna do the fucking?" He asked near the other's ear. "Are you sure? I don't think I can give it to a younger guy."

_He felt a shiver go down his spine, he wrapped his hands around Ivan's wrists, "Yes. That sounds perfect. However I don't think I could take bottoming right now..." he could easily see himself hitting his head on the headboard and passing out._

"Then will have to figure something out," he said pulling the other in the bed. Letting go, He threw his self on the mattress looking at the other. "Well go on."

_Matthew followed him to the bed, leaning down he pulled Ivan back to the edge so his long strong legs hung over the side. Matthew pulled Ivan into their first kiss, lightly licking at his lips._

Maybe it was the alcohol or the excitement, but Ivan couldn't stop smiled like a idiot pulling his head up for better leverage on the kiss. He hands went up to hold the other shoulders while his knees rose to hold those captivating hips between them. He could already feel a heat burst inside him and hummed happily.

_Smiling Matthew's tongue slipped into Ivan's mouth, kissing him deeply, he started to unbutton Ivan's coat. Pulling away he whispered hotly, "You my friend have too many layers on."_

Ivan shivered with when the warm sweet flavored muscle came into his mouth. The mixture of the sweet jives from Matthew and his own vodka flavored drool was almost intoxicating. When the other broke off Ivan's head followed him desperate for more. "More fun to rip off," he muttered mauveine colored eyes turning into a deeper colored violet.

_He moaned, unbuttoned the last button pushing it off the slightly larger man's shoulders. He slowly sucked and kissed at Ivan's chin and down his neck. "You're right, such a delicious candy..." He pushed Russia's sweater up exposing his toned stomach, latching onto one of Russia's nipples._

Ivan smirked then gasped as at the feeling of lips on his sensitive neck. He whimpered slightly raising up then feeling a blush come up as he sweater was abandon on the floor. Thank god he decided to work on his stomach this week. He was about to talk when he was cut off by a warm mouth. "fuck," he hissed.

_Matthew smirked lightly, it was heady, he decided to see such a strong man gasp underneath him. He slowly kissed sucked and licked his way down Ivan's stomach until he fell to his knees, he focused for a moment on the man's belly button, sliding his tongue in and out, kissing sucking and then biting lightly._

Now this got his attention. The warmth that spread through his was intense as his body arched in pleasure. A soft mew sound made it's way out if his lips as at the amazing feeling. Every since he had moved to America all those years ago he still couldn't get over the heat of this place. Warm things were his addiction...his drug. This man in front of him seemed to give it out in bouts. He curled his toes in his shoes as he wiggled around.

" More!" He cried." More.."

_Matthew pulled the button of Ivan's pants free, then laying kisses down he followed Ivan white-blonde trail over his pants to grip the metal zipper between his teeth. As he pulled it down his hands gripped the edge of Ivan's pants slipping them off without trouble. This left Ivan in just his boxers and the almost pink scarf, he never saw the man without. He leaned forward licking the man's hardness through his bright red boxers in long slow strokes._

There was twitching over his skin with every feathery touch. The man's mind got less and less clear as lust filled him with it's hot juicy serum. He clenched and unclenched his ass cheeks while his breathes got more erratic. There was a ripping sound and he felt his dress pants being removed to show the tent underneath. Air flowed through the thin fabric hitting himself and cause incoherent sounds to sputter from the Russian. He bite his lip as the delicious muscle came out of them mouth and into him causing a slight scream from his throat. He lifted up his hips trying to follow that warm organ.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to think Illead for reviewing! Please let me know if this style is better, also Matthew is in italic.

_God he was sexy, Matthew could taste his wetness on his underwear, as he busied his tongue he started to pull off his own clothes. When he completed that, he grabbed Ivan's underwear with his teeth. Pulling he released Ivan's manhood. Seeing how big Ivan was Matthew was thankful for a moment that he had already said he couldn't bottom. Though he felt bad for Ivan, Matthew wasn't much smaller...Matthew wrapped the older man's legs around his shoulders and once more licked from base to tip, sucking his head into his mouth he felt his mouth water from the taste._

Ivan shivered as he felt precum slip out of him. His body was hitting intensive levels now. So warm...oh so warm. Truthfully even though his was so big Ivan like being the bottom. Not even for the pleasure, ..or sometimes money, but for the warmth. The manhood of others was so preciously warm and the pounding that followed heated his entire frozen body like nothing else. He whimpered at the cool air before his eyes rolled back in his head as he was taken in. A large hand went out strangling in the blond locks and he couldn't restrain trying to push himself further in.

"Your so," he said feeling a drip of drool fall down his cheek. "Ahhhh!"

_Matthew swirled his tongue around the head, then pushed into his slit, letting his tongue flick into it quickly. He moaned as Ivan pulled on his hair, caged by legs and hand Matthew felt subservient to this man, in this moment it didn't matter if he would be topping Ivan, Ivan would still be the Dom. His hands come up one threading into Ivan's free hand the other rubbing at the base of Ivan's penis collecting the spit Matthew had let slide down the limb in his mouth. He pushed a lubed finger into Ivan's twitching hole, Moaning at how warm and tight he was._

How the hell was this man so beautiful. He lost control for a minute pulling down at the back of Matthew's head to bring himself in. Hips raised completely off the bed making not only his aim better but his rounds cheeks spread to show his tight round, begging pucker. He was so caught up in the actions that he didn't notice it come in till Matthew's nail slightly rubbed against his insides. He felt himself blush at how smooth the finger went into that usually tight expensive as if his own body was sucking at it. Whether he like it or not his hole would greedily take in whatever it could get at anytime.

" God.." He muttered waiting to be penetrated more...ready for the full feeling.

_Matthew forced himself to relax as Ivan's manhood was forced to go down his throat. He found it impossible to breathe, even through his nose. Just relax, stay put for as long as possible, He coached himself. Matthew pushed in a second finger whimpering as he felt his lungs burning. He hooked them up searching for the man's prostate._

He felt a organism start, his muscles tightened around the appendage. He was about to move again when a finger hit a certain spot it was just perfect place. He gasped deeply as his vision went white. Every cell in the Russian body twitched with great pleasure as he felt his hips try to take in more of those slick fingers.

"Harder," he begged. "Please please Mattvey please."

_Matthew could feel himself drifting from the lack of oxygen but continued to thrust his fingers into the sexy perfect man under him. He could feel the strange feeling of his seed shooting down his throat. Soon the man's hand released and Matthew pulled away. He laid his head down on the others thigh just breathing heavily._

Ivan panted heavily as he came down from his organism. Usually he didn't come over that soon but god damn Matthew had such a amazing throat. He felt sweat all over him while a hand went down to pat Matthew's head.

"You...you," he gasped. "So...good.."

_As Ivan patted his head, he could feel the beginnings of blue ball. So to help move things along he hooked his fingers into the man's prostate again, and without asking he added a third. Matthew spat what cum and saliva he could into his hand moaning as he stroked himself._

As the panting subsided he slowly let his body get ready for what was coming next. He moaned as those longs fingers stretched him so perfectly while hitting the sensitive nerves.

"Mathew!" He moaned the mans name slipping his hips up and down those fingers practically fucking himself with the fingers. "Oh Mattvey!"

_Matthew moaned, pulling his fingers out slowly. He stood wrapping his arms around Ivan's lower waist. "You're so sexy, keep moaning like that." Matthew stated. Matthew could feel Ivan's ring of muscle twitch against his head. "Fuck!" He moaned pushing forward. The first ring of muscle opened wide for him however the second was too tight, so Matthew leaned even further down licking at the Russian's sensitive neck once more._

He whined a little at the fingers being taken out but got over it quick when he was jacked up his legs stretching out to show off his glory hole. He felt his muscles squeeze and relax as he waited for the penetration. As he felt the head rubbing against the tight muscle he whimpered then gasped as the warm appendage was ate up by his dirty little whore of an ass. The muscles stretched and squeezed the head trying to pull it into fast for Ivan to adjust. He moaned slightly in pain as he tightened up down there.

"Oh shit!" He moaned then let out a high cry as his neck was messed with again. Goose bumbles went around his body and he braced himself down, grinding his hips to try and let it slip in. "Your so fucking big...there putting a finger in with yourself..."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok my peeps! Once more Matthew is in Italic, I really want to thank everyone! I'm having so much fun! I love that there are Russians reading this! Please my Russian friends drop me a line and review! I want to know what you think!

_Matthew worked himself in, thrusting slowly. What he wouldn't do for lub. The poor man, Matt wanted him to feel good. No he wanted Ivan to feel perfect! Matthew reached up tracing the scars that lined the Russians neck his mouth moved up to kiss him deeply._

After a few painfully seconds Ivan started to lose up. He shivered looking down and seeing that hard rod slip in and and out of him before he took in a deep breathe.

" There!" He managed to say before his lips were captured. His violet eyes squeezed shut while he felt his stomach roll. "Mhh mhhhh!"

_Matthew closed his eyes just enjoy the divine feeling of Ivan's hot hole. The fluttering of his inner muscles threatened to push Matthew over the edge within minutes. His mouth explored Ivan's searching and taking all of his delicious sounds._

He moaned loudly in the kiss starting to bounce his hips allowing the sound of skin hitting skin fill the room. His stretched hole hugged the manhood going into him before letting his body be used by Matthew. He made a move with his hips hitting a part so hard he started to see stars. He hoped the man could keep up with his movements.

_"Ahhhh!" Matthew half sigh half cried out as his hips smacked in Ivan's. Shit! he could already feel himself getting close, Matthew was honestly used to being bottom, so all of this was a whole new experience. "I'm so close!" he whimpered into Ivan's neck. "Don't stop, I swear I'll make it up to you..." he purred out. He could feel Ivan stiffen when he went in at just the right angle, he made it his life goal, to keep hitting this point perfectly._

The Russian picked up speed pounding Matthew as hard as he could into his sweet spot. His vision keep shaking as his breathing picked up. One hand went down to start pumping himself in time with the motions. He was hitting so hard there was sure to be bruises all, over his ass cheeks.

"Hold on," he said squeezing down so hard he slightly took in Matthew balls before pulling all the way out and then back in. "Oh god oh god so amazing. Bite me. Oh hell yes!"

_Matthew never paused in his strong thrusts, and after a moment he decided he could bite him. Matthew's naturally sharp teeth bit Ivan's neck, already leaving bruises and tightened even further Matthew's mouth tasted a bit like rust... his mind hazy with lust, he never even thought to question the taste. He was so close! It was right there... His orgasm ripped through him, feeling warm and safe he let himself cum into Ivan._

Ivan felt the milky substance come into him, it filled him up. He keep moving and jerking his hand. He worked fast pleasuring himself expertly. His prostate getting hit forced all types of sexy moans out. He finally came letting his back arch way off the bed. He lay there for a minute before falling back down keep the manhood inside him. So warm...

"that was great," he said wiping his hands off on the American flag sheets with a grin.

_Matthew grinned tiredly. His lips were wet and he wasn't sure why... What? Why was Ivan's neck all red? Matthew leaned close again to see. While not deep there was a very nice circle of teeth marks torn into his pale neck. "Blood sweat and cum... Alfred's gonna freak." Matthew set to work on cleaning Ivan and himself of the mess using the american flag bedding._

The Russian moaned grabbing the man and pulling him into a hug. He kissed around the man's ear: "you need to rest," he said nuzzling him. "We start again in fifteen..."

_Matthew laughed breathlessly. "Fifteen? Alright." He kissed under Ivan's jaw, then trailed down man's pale neck. As Matthew came off of his lustful high, he pulled Ivan into another kiss. He savored the burn of the vodka, as he wrestled with Ivan's hot and wet tongue. He threaded his hand into Ivan silky hair, smiling at the sounds Ivan was making._

The Russian wrapped his arms around the others lower back. The two were becoming very close very fast and he loved it. He lower opening was burning a little bit from the over penetration but the tongue in his mouth was more than a little distracting. A slight moan keep coming from his mouth and his eyes became half lidded.

_Matthew pushed Russia down into the bed. Sitting up he said "I have something planned for you... stay here I'll only be a minute." Matthew placed one more kiss, a simple and innocent one, on Ivan's rose pink lips, before he left the room._

Ivan had spread his legs getting ready for another round when Matthew surprised him. He looked up curiously at the other. He puckered his lips quickly letting the other peck him before letting the other free. He smiled at the other scratching the back of his own leg.

_Matthew searched under his bed for the tube he knew he had. His fingers brush it and Matt pulled it out. It was strawberry, he hoped Ivan wouldn't mind. Matthew walks back into Alfred's room. His cock twitching to life at the sight of his big pale Russian laying there spread eagle, waiting just for him. He paused at the door for a moment just drinking in the sight then stalked forward. He laid the tube down next to them he pulled Ivan into a hug. Humping him unconsciously, he moaned out, "You're so sexy..."_

Ivan sprawled out completely in the bed not the least bit self conscious. He couldn't help but try and measure his length. While Matthew was big enough that he wouldn't be sitting well for a few days , he was a very impressive size. He pumped it once getting ready when he quickly removed his hands as Matthew came back in. Lips parted to talk through no words got out as his lust came alive again. It was those hips that shook his minds.

"Whatcha get?" He asked spreading himself more.

_"Lube" Matt pulled Ivan's left leg onto his shoulder. Rubbing slowly up Ivan's leg, Matthew asked "You told me you wanted more, something bigger than my dick, Have you ever been fisted?" Matt wanted to give Ivan a way out, in case he hadn't meant it. He had after all said it during the throes of passion._


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys there should be one maybe two more chapters have fun once more matthew is in italics thanks for all the views!

The Russian looked curious but shook his head. "I can not say I have," he said letting himself be drawn closer. "What is it?"

_"Alright... I'll explain as best I can, it can be call handballing too. It's not something to rush, and we will have to talk through out it. If you ever decide its too much that Ok! I won't be upset or anything, this is mostly for you after all. Basically I'll work my whole hand into your ass. If I do it right it shouldn't hurt, and I hear its very intense."_

He gasped looking at Matthew. "Will it fit?" He asked taking one of Matthew's hands in his own. "We can sure try! Just if I rip don't stop."

_Matthew squeezed Ivan's hand, "Yes it will fit." Matthew's free hand lowers and he circles three fingers into Ivan's pre-stretched hole. Matthew thrust in and out teasingly, Ivan easily took them from the fuck before._

Ivan moaned happily as he was started up again. The ass muscles were still perfectly stretched and ready for someone to just fuck it. He flipped over into doggy style. He moved back and forth making Matthew's fingers go deep into him and caused pants to move through him.

_Matthew grinned lightly, Ivan was practically fucking himself on his fingers. Matthew ignored his own arousal, in favor of spilling light violet lube on his fingers and hand. Matthew added his pinky letting his hand make the classic V he had seen others do on porno's and educational videos._

Ivan was starting to pick up speed when he felt his walls getting pulled out and another thick finger went in. He cursed out at the fullness of it all and shivered.

"Go on!" He breathed. "Go on...oh Matthew."

_For several minutes he teased Ivan but then he slowly pushed his thumb in, he started to push in deeper and deeper until his knuckles we're hitting Ivan's walls every time, "This is the hard part..." Matthew murmured into Ivan's back, "Are you still alright?_

Ivan moaned loudly and desperately as he as was toyed with. He tried rolling hips to make them go deeper the when he felt something bigger.

"Oh shit!" He screamed gripping the sheets as he was pushed into. He loud shivering cry came out of his mouth at the mixture of pain and pleasure rolled around his stomach. He panted hard as his walls harshly tried to make itself go into a bigger position. "Oh god oh god..."

_Soon Ivan's walls gave and Matthew was surprised to find his hand basically slip in. He held still giving Ivan a moment to relax. He had heard it was was insane how strong it was from this point, every small movement earth shattering._

The Russian panted as he felt the hand in him. It was oh so very full. There was small dips of pain here in there on his slide but mostly his body was focused on that one finger top that was spearing his special spot.

"It's so much," he said spit flowing down from his lips. "All through me...ahh Matthew. I'm yours Matthew. You fill me up."

_He was so hot, Matthew smiled and asked "There are options I can close my hand, leave it open, I can move, stay still..." Matthew wasn't going to do anything without Ivan telling him what he wanted._

He moaned loudly as he felt those long fingers stay painfully still inside his hole. "I want you - just fuck me hard," he muttered slightly sliding down to take in more of Matthew's palm. Ivan was a glove now.

_Matthew smirked, thrusting at a slow pace half expecting Ivan to beg him to stop. Matthew could feel the little knot inside of Ivan and he mercilessly pressed down on it._

Ivan let out a muted scream as he felt the hand move. He body was so full that he was sure one more little stretch could completely tear him. He braised down on it squeezing the hand before screaming as his vision went white with every stab of those long fingers. He let out wanting whimpers every time his prostate was hit. He manhood was straight up in the air. Something told him that he might not even need to touch it. For the first time in his life he could cum just by ass play.

"Ahhn Matthew!" He screamed leaning his head down so Matthew had better leverage. Now all he needed was chains and a gag and he would looked like Matthew's bitch. Another moan went out him as he took it so far he felt Matthew wrist hit his wall. At that a pain ran through him but he keep going feeling it mix in with sweet pleasure.

_Matthew soaked up his screams. Normally he was forgotten... but here was a man who not only knew his name but was screaming it in ecstasy. Matthew leaned forward wrapping his teeth around Ivan's bite mark from before. Matthew bit down hard again, then pulling away he growl out _

_"Cum quickly Ivan so you can return the favor." Matthew was so hard, harder than he had ever been in his life. In fact the only thing he wanted right now was for Ivan's pretty lips around his manhood milking him for all Matthew was worth. Matthew moaned licking and sucking at his neck._


	5. Chapter 5

Ivan cried as the fingers hit his spots harshly then let out a high scream when teeth scraped against his sensitive neck. He shivered wishing he had his scarf when the broken flesh was attacked once more and moaned in pleasure. He was going to cum. He keep moving his hips, until his vision went completely black for a second.

"MATTHEW!" He screamed on the top of his lungs as he came very hard right into the American flag sheets. He breathed hard feeling his body twitch while the muscles of his ass worked around the hand. Now he was tighter than he had ever been.

_Matthew held still as Ivan came off of his orgasm. He petted Ivan's slumped back and whispered word of encouragement until Ivan finally loosened enough for Matthew to slowly slip out. _

_Matthew whimpered laying down next to Ivan and pulling the larger man to rest on his chest. He fought with himself to hold still, to let Ivan have a breather._

The Russian panted as his high slowly coming down from the high. He was covered with a layer of cool sweat and drool was hanging from his mouth. He shakily brought the blanket up to rub off his face then letting his cheek rest in the other chest. His hair was plastered to the side of his head giving him a swimmer look.

"Your amazing..." he whispered breathlessly.

_Matthew was shaking with need and laughed deliriously at Ivan's words. "Amazing?" He asked hugging Ivan close._

The man nodded his head snuggle closer. "I never felt so good in my life," he muttered.

"You were just so good."

_Matthew wiped his hand off onto Alfred's sheets, it was turning into a work of art with how dirty it was. When Ivan snuggled closer he brushed Matthew's manhood making Matthew gasp and whimper, it was mind consuming. Images of Ivan burning his thoughts._

He nuzzled the other feeling all types of cheerful emotions flow through him. Ivan looked up when he heard Matthew whimper. "What is w-" he stopped when he felt the large erection hitting his leg. "I don't know if I can take you again." He left a skin of Matthew's chest while he leaned back to push the erections between his cheeks. "I have other holes..."

_Moaning Matthew begged "Oh please!"_

Smiling devilish as he went down, Ivan licked his tongue down the man's body as he did taking his own left over cum. He made it down to the manhood and gave it a tester stroke.

_Matthew moaned loudly "Ohh Ivan! Don't stop." Matthew hands reach down one threading into gray-blond hair the other stroking at Ivan's neck._

Ivan let his tongue run around in circles around it, before he popped off. He looked Matthew straight in the eyes he took it in his mouth. It was huge and he actually did have a gag reflex. He gagged slightly eyes going watery but keep pushing down, his ass high in the air.

_Matthew felt drunk, whether this was a product of his head injury or the overpowering lust Matthew didn't know and didn't care. "Oh god! So perfect, so hot." He whimpered "I won't last long if you keep that up..."_

Ivan keep going down and down using his mouth to fuck Matthew. Every time he would gag more and have to stop taking a breathe out of his nose. He was so big that Ivan wasn't sure any if his holes were up for it.

_Matthew sigh and moaned as Ivan choked on him, strangely enough Matthew wanted him to choke, it would mean both his holes had taken as much of him as possible. He tried to hold still as Ivan licked and sucked him. He could feel himself getting close, his knees shaking with pleasure and need._

Ivan de-headed to take a breath, before going in this time stuffing it down his throats. He whimpered as his body reacted making his muscles squeeze back and forth on it.

_His face cherry red Matthew felt the tension become mind consuming, light headed and past the point of conscious thought Matthew hands forced Ivan's mouth further on to his penis. "Oh!" he whimpered his orgasm ripping through him, he thrusts into Ivan's hot mouth unwilling to let go of the delicious feeling. Panting hard, he loosens his hold boneless after a moment._

Ivan coughed around the penis as the hot semen slipped down his throat. He let it slither down his throat before pooling in his stomach. Breathing through his mouth he sucked determined to swallow it all. After a while he slowly spit out the limping organ having done his job. He crawled back up Matthew laying his head in the other's neck.

_Having trouble staying awake Matthew laid a kiss to Ivan's hair. "Bath?" he asked massaging at Ivan's lower back. "I can carry you just give me a minute..." Matthew felt bad Ivan must be in pain..._

Ivan shook his head his legs spread so his sensitive hole was not touched. He nestled into Matthew's side. "Sleep," he said ignoring the burning around his lower regions.

_"Ok..." he murmured quietly "In the morning than..."_

_Time skip to morning_

**Alfred was playing games all night at a the sleepover. He forgot to take his medication and needed it quickly. He got to Matthew's house and was already irritated. Alfred knew he was unstable and had severe anger issues though he would never tell anyone this secret. Only Matthew knew of his 'condition'. This other side of him made him so angry, so much rage and the impulse to destroy. Alfred walked into the living room and kicked off his shoes. He pushed up his glasses angrily at seeing the house a wreck. **

**"Did he have a fucking party again?" He whispered to himself and walked to his room. He saw the door was cracked open. Alfred never cracked his door open. He peeked in but couldn't see anything but he could sure smell something. I swear to gods Matt if you did something to my room..y Alfred thought to himself and opened the door fully. He flipped on the light switch and felt his annoyance turn to flat our rage. Apparently his blood brother had done 'the deed' in his room. Alfred felt a vein twitch on his head from the anger. He looked to see his America flag... his fucking America flag under the bodies of his brother and that commie bastard. His beautiful flag was clearly soiled and ruined. **

**"You… FUCKING BASTARDS!" Alfred roared out with anger filling every ounce of his body. He grabbed his brother by the shoulder and threw him off of the Russian into the opposite wall. He closed the distance and got into his brother's face.. **

**"Matt" He began and his face twisted darkly. "I thought you had some respect for me.. Some FUCKING RESPECT!" He screamed at his brother and brought his fist back and punched a hole in the wall. Not caring that his brother was clearly naked. Alfred's whole body shook with rage but he couldn't snap out of it. Not without his medication.**

_Very suddenly Matthew found himself against the wall, His brother in his face. "What? Oh Alfred!" His mind race trying to fight off sleep and keep up. Matthew just as strong as his brother forced him off. "What the hell! Hoser I was sleeping!"_

**"What the fuck Matt?!" Alfred yelled at him. "Why in my room?! Why on my fucking flag?!" He roared out again and his body kept shaking. "You know how important that is to me..." He hissed out glared at his brother. "I don't fucking care what you do, but leave my shit alone!" Alfred yelled and shoved Matthew down. Gods he wanted to beat the shit out of him. Alfred looked over to see his two favorite bats on the wall. One was a profession metal bat, the other with nails sticking out of it. Alfred wanted to grab the wooden bat and just knock the shit out of both of them. Alfred groaned and grabbed his head with one hand. "Matthew... this can't go unpunished." He darkly said. His blue eyes glared at his brother.**


End file.
